Once Upon A Time: Season 7
by Anonymousnette
Summary: Here's how I think Season 7 will turn out. Please correct me if I got anything wrong! When Season 7 actually starts I'll re label it as an alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1**

Lucy was riding on the monorail in Seattle. She had done her research very thourghly, and she was certain that this was where her father lived. She looked down at the book she was holding: Once Upon a Time. Finally, she was going to see her father after all of the time they spent apart. She got to the building, and found her way to door 815. She knocked on the door, and a man opened the door.

"Hello?" he said.

"Are you Henry Mills?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah... Yeah, who are you?" he said.

"My name is Lucy. I'm your daughter," she said. He paused for a moment.

"I don't have a daughter," he said. He tried to shut the door, but Lucy stopped him.

"Yeah, you do," she said, "Now come on, your family needs you." Henry got a look on his face that she couldn't quite read.

"Why don't you come inside," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! This story got over 200 views in a day! That's the first time this has ever happened. Anyways, on with the story!**

Henry ran through the forest, torch in hand. He his behind a tree. He must've lost the monster by now. Quickly, he ran to his home and dosed the torch. He ran inside to where his daughter was sleeping.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Henry said.

"What is it father?" she asked, her brown eyes filled with worry. This would probably be the last time he would ever see those eyes.

"It's time," he said, "They found us. Lucy looked around nervously. " Don't be frightened. It will be alright. I'll stay behind and give you time to escape. "

"No! I won't leave you! I'll stay and help you fight!" she cried as she got up.

"No! No!" said Henry, "You have to leave! You have to make sure it stays safe! You have it, don't you?"

"Of course," Lucy said. She reached into her pillow and took out a book. "It never leaves my side."

"Oh good," Henry said, "It may be the realm's only hope in defeating the darkness."

"I'll guard it with my life," Lucy said.

"It won't come to that," Henry said, "Now come on." He helped his daughter out of bed and helped her into her coat. "You need to find safety. You need to share these stories."

"But no one will believe them," Lucy said.

"Someday," Henry said, "Someone will." Suddenly, they heard a noise.

"Daddy!" Lucy said.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" Henry said.

"I-I," Lucy started.

"I know, me too," Henry said as he kissed his daughter for the last time. "Now go!" Lucy ran off. He turned towards the door, which was shaking. He picked up his sword, which was laying against the wall and unsheathed it. He held it up as the door burst open and a dark shadow came over him...

* * *

Henry gave Lucy some lemonade and sat across from her.

"Look, I don't know what you know about my family, but my mom gave me up as a baby. I've been shipped from foster home to foster home until I was 18," Henry said, "Then my wife left me. My family doesn't care about me at all.

" That's not true," Lucy said, "You were adopted by the Evil Queen."

"The Evil Queen?" Henry asked, "Sounds like a bunch of fairytales to me."

"Okay, maybe that was too much at once," Lucy said, "But your family does care about you, and your wife, my mother, didn't leave you!"

"Look, just tell me where you live, and I'll take you home," said Henry. Suddenly, Lucy got an idea.

"Storybrooke," she said, "I live in Storybrooke."

"No wonder you believe in fairytales," said Henry.

"Oh, it's quite a fairytale itself," Lucy said, smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy looked at the wreckage around her. Her home... was gone. And her father was no where in sight. She walked through the wreckage and found her father's sword - charred. Her eyes began to water up.

"You're father wouldn't want you in tears," said a voice, "Not on his behalf." Lucy turned around and saw her fairy godmother.

"Tiger Lily!" she said, "What has happened here? Where is father?"

"I don't know," Tiger Lily said, "But it is clear that he fought valiantly so you can escape."

"I never should've left," Lucy whispered, "I should've fought with him!"

"No," Tiger Lily said, "You were right to follow his instructions. Because you did the book is safe. We need to take it to your mother now. She's waiting for us."

"But what about father?" Lucy asked.

"You'll be reunited someday, I promise," Tiger Lily said, "Fairies have foreseen it."

"They have?" Lucy said in astonishment, "We're going to be okay?" There was a pause.

"The future is cloudy, but you will be reunited," Tiger Lily said, "After that... you just need to remember the lesson imparted by this book. Never lose hope." They looked at each other for a long time.

* * *

Henry and Lucy were flying on a plane to Maine. He still couldn't believe that he had a daughter. How had this happened? From what he could remember his wife had no indication of being pregnant. His supposedly daughter, Lucy, was looking contently at the window and humming to herself.

"Hmm-mmm-hmm-mmm-hmmm-hmmmm, hmm-mm-hmm-hmm-mmm," she hummed. Henry smiled at her. Suddenly, he grew dizzy, and he saw what looked like a glowing heart, but it wasn't on the plane. It was in a room. In some kind of office. He also heard a tune that sounded like the tune that Lucy was humming, but it was being hummed by a different little girl, one he couldn't see. Then the image changed to a bottle full of red liquid. Suddenly, everything returned to normal.

"Father?" Lucy asked.

"What did you just call me?" Henry responded.

"Nothing," Lucy said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Henry said, "Yeah... I'm fine." But he couldn't help but thinking, what the heck just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you know, the reveal for who Lucy's mother is (or, at least my take of it) will be revealed next chapter. Some of you may find it disappointing.**

Lucy ran through the forest with Tiger Lily flying by her side. They dodged tree branches and bushes, until they came upon a huge white mansion. Tiger Lily grew to human size.

"My old home?" Lucy asked.

"Come," Tiger Lily said. They walked up to the walk way and up the steps. Tiger Lily stepped back as Lucy knocked on the door. It swung open. They carefully walked inside. Lucy looked around at the things from her childhood that she hadn't seen in years. The glass chandelier that she used to gaze in wonder at when she was a little girl. The grand staircase that lead to different rooms in the mansion. The couch where she used to curl up by the fireplace and read her books. Her father's collection of things from a wondrous land called Storybrooke.

"Lucy?" a voice said. Lucy turned around. Standing in the door that lead to the kitchen was her mother. Her black hair had silver hairs in it, but she still had the same features that her father fell for.

"Mother!" Lucy said as she ran up to hug her.

"Where's your father?" her mother asked. They looked at each other, then her mom looked at Tiger Lily. "Oh, I see." Then she looked back at Lucy. "Come with me. Hurry, and tell me everything that has happened."

* * *

As soon as they landed at the airport, Henry rented a car to drive to Storybrooke. As he drove, he looked in the rearview mirror to look at Lucy, looking at a book.

"What are you reading?" Henry asked.

"Considering how you reacted to the Evil Queen thing, I don't think you're ready, Lucy said. Henry pulled over.

"Look," Henry said, "I don't know what you've been reading, but the evil queen is NOT my mother."

"Actually, she's your adoptive mother," Lucy said, "And your step- grandmother." Henry gave Lucy a weird look. "It's complicated."

"Look, I think you've been reading too many fairytales," Henry said, "My mother's not the Evil Queen. You know that, I know that. Now, what's in the book?"

"If you insist," Lucy said, "It's a book about fairytales, and what happens after where the other fairytales leave off."

"And let me guess, I'm in it?" Henry asked, mockingly.

"Well..." Lucy said.

"Seriously?" Henry said.

"Oh look, we're here," Lucy said, changing the subject. Henry looked up and saw a sign that said Welcome To Storybrooke.

"How did I not see that before?" Henry asked.

"Honestly, I didn't notice it either," Lucy said, "Looks like it missed you."

"Ha, ha, ha," Henry said as he drove into the town. When he crossed the town line, he felt dizzy again. Suddenly, he saw what looked like a yellow Volkswagen beetle driving across the same town line, with a woman with blonde hair at the wheel, and a little boy in the back with a storybook. Just as quickly as the image came, it went away. I _hope there's a doctor in this town_ , he thought, _Because I'm going crazy._


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone! Due to recent information, I will not be continuing this story. However I WIL post a rewritten version of this story some time today. Thank you for all of your support.

Actually, I changed my mind. I'll label this as AU and continue writing it, but I will also continue to write the rewritten version.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please take the time to read the author note at the end. Thank you.**

Henry was dropped by the dragon in a dark, dank room. There was narrow windows near the ceiling, which allowed at least a little light in. There was also a single mirror against the back wall.

"Welcome to your new home, Henry," a voice said. He turned around, and saw the most notorious villain they ever faced.

"Morgana," he said as he glared at he glared at her.

"That's right, author," Morgana said, "Now, wouldn't it be interesting if I paid a visit to your family, specifically your daughter?"

"You wouldn't dare," Henry growled.

"Oh, but I would," she said, "You see, I believe she has a book of sorts, a book that keeps me from having my happy ending." She was walking towards the door, but turned back around.

"Oh, and by the way, you're welcome to watch through the mirror if you want to," she said as she shut the door.

* * *

Lucy and Tiger Lily followed Lucy's mother into a room that she recognized as her father's study. Wooden paneled walls lined the room, surrounding a wooden floor with a big shag carpet in the middle. On Lucy's left was a fireplace with a couch at least two feet away from it. The wall in front of her and the right , which also served as the back of the room, were lined with bookshelves, all of which were filled with books. There was a mahogany desk in front of the back bookshelf, with an ink well, quill, and a small pile of books. Lucy's mother was standing behind the desk, with a book open.

"Come," she said. Lucy and Tiger Lily walked up to the desk and looked at the book. "This is what your father was working on before you two left."

Lucy looked at the picture of her mother and someone familiar fighting a bunch of rat soldiers. "Is that him?"

Her mother smiled. "Yes, even though he was made out of wood at the time, he was a good swordsman."

"But Clara, if there's another book..." Tiger Lily started.

Lucy's mother held up her hand. "It does not diminish their power of the first book. This is just a back up, just in case. Now, Lucy, Tiger Lily will take you to your grandparent's old castle. Another magic tree has appeared, and a new wardrobe has been made."

Lucy's eyes widened. "We're going to the Land Without Magic?"

Clara knelt down and looked Lucy in the eye. "No, _you_ are going to the Land Without Magic."

Lucy backed away from her mother in shock. "No! I can't just leave you and father here!"

" Lucy, it's the only way, " Clara sternly said. "The curse has been modified. A handful of people might end up in different places than Storybrooke. We might be able to stop it, but if you don't you need to find your Grandma Emma. She'll be able to help you track everyone down and get them to Storybrooke."

Lucy grew confused. "I thought that her story was over."

Clara nodded. "It is, but there is a new Saviour, and your grandmother will help you find him." Thunder rolled overhead. "The wardrobe is at Snow's and Charming's old castle. Now go!"

 **So, now that the series is overover, I have lost inspiration for this story. So, I am putting it up for adoption. Just say you want to adopt it in a review or PM me. Anyone is also welcome to write a sequel for the rewritten version and/or adopt it. Thank you for the support.**


End file.
